Slenderman
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Vanellope and Rancis were watching movies together, like any cute couples would. But a halloween themed boy ruined their night with a prank that practically ruined their night.


**Sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies. I'm here with another one-shots. How many of you have played Slenderman? How many of your haven't? How many of you just enjoy watching people's reaction on youtube? If so, then this is for you. Please enjoy this little drabble.**

**wir does not belong to me. All credits belong to Disney.**

**And I present to you, Slenderman**

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful night, and most of Sugar Rush were at their residential suites, resting after another day of racing. Many of the citizens were at home, resting or entertaining themselves. Taffyta was watching Tv, Candlehead was baking cupcakes, Jubileena and Citrusella were having their own little party together, and so on and so forth. But one of the citizens were out getting ready for another prank.

A certain candy corned and Mellowcreme pumpkin themed racer named Gloyd Orangeboar.

You'd think that ever since the prankster been dating sweet and loving Jubileena Bing-Bing, he's stop with the whole pranking scam and be cool and king and whatnot, but no. He's still the obnoxious, rude, and sickest game character in Sugar Rush, according to Taffyta.

"I don't see how Jubileena can date someone so mean and cruel?" Taffyta said one day.

"He may seem like a jerk and all, but he's super sweet and caring and loving. Gloydiekins is just one of those guys who act bad, but he does have a heart," Jubileena had answered, kissing Gloyd to prove her point.

Gloyd had to admit, he loved Jubileena with all his heart, but pranking was too hard to stop. Earlier today, he was planning on pranking Vanellope because she had painted his kart _pink_, and wanted to get even with the girl. From what Taffyta had told her, she was going to watch a movie at Rancis' house that evening.

In fact, Gloyd was right outside Rancis' house right now.

Gloyd was staring through the window right out in the front porch, watching Rancis intently. Through the window, he saw Rancis snuggle up with none other than Vanellope, watching The Muppets, with Reese all curled up at their feet. Gloyd smirked and rubbed his hands demonically.

"Operation Slenderman is now in session," he whispered, pulling a white face mask over his head and walked out of the porch. Back inside, Vanellope rested her head on Rancis' shoulder and watched the movie, munching on popcorn.

"I feel like Miss Piggy's trying too hard for Kermit's attention," Vanellope commented.

"Why?" Rancis asked.

"Because here she is, already married to a frog, but she's dressed too classy and fancy. And I don't know why but I hate it when Miss Piggy flirts with Kermit. It's just… I don't know," she answered.

Rancis chuckled and rubbed her shoulder. "Maybe she wants to be noticed my her lover, Nellie. Got a problem with love?" Rancis prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Vanellope sighed and shook her head, not saying much. Reese trotted up to her and whimpered. "Alright, girl. C'mon," Vanellope said, walking up to the door. The warm wind blew up in her face as Vanellope opened the door and exited out of the house. Reese dashed by her feet like a blur and zipped into the distance.

"Don't go out too far, Reesiekins!" Vanellope called out to her.

Vanellope glitched over to the driveway and kicked some jawbreaker pebbles out of her way, stuffing her hand in her hoodie pockets. From a distance, she heard a howl and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I wish I was with Rancis right now," she mumbled.

Just then, Reese came scattering back to Vanellope, yowling in fear. She dashed by Vanellope's feet and bolted through the doogy door. Vanellope watch Reese speed off and turned back around, squinting.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is someone out there?"

When Vanellope saw nothing, she turned around and there, at the side of house was a figure that stared at her. She screamed so loud her throat immediately became parched, and she dashed back inside the porch, not even looking back. She tripped and scrapped her knee, but she merely brushed it off and got back up and ran through the door, slamming it shut and tackling Rancis with a hug.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Rancis asked her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Vanellope sobbed on his shoulder, her arms wraped around his neck securedly. Her breathing became hoarse and it began to sound like she was hyperventiling. Rancis looked into her eyes and cupped the side of her face, stroking her hair.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. I hate to see you cry," he said. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Vanellope sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Th-there's something out there! A-at the side of the house," she stammered, violently shaking. Rancis looked at her and out the window.

"Stay here," he said, grabbing a baseball bat out of the closet and walked outside. Vanellope shivered and looked around the house warily. She spotted Reese trembling in the corner, whimpering and chattering. Vanellope went over to her pooch and picked her up, rubbing her back comforting.

"It's okay, Reeseiekins. Buttercup's gonna take of that big bad guy," she cooed.

Rancis came back inside and prompted the bat on his shoulders. 'There's no one out there, Nellie. You sure you saw someone outside?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Vanellope frowned and held out her puppy. "Take a nice, long look at Reese. Does this look like I'm joking?" she demanded.

Rancis dropped the bat at the side of the couch and took Reese out of Vanellope's hands, placed her down on her small bed, and took Vanellope into his arms. "You're pretty sneaky sometimes, Nellie. And unpredictable," he answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was a prank."

Vanellope answered back with a punch on his stomach. Rancis smiled and tilted her chin upward. "Come on. Whatever you saw is gone now, so let's just watch the movie," he said. Vanellope reluctantly agreed and the two sat back down on the couch. Soon, all Vanellope's fears were washed away and she continued to enjoy the film. They gobbled down some popcorn and cuddled up to each other, enjoying each other's company. But that all soon changed when the TV just stopped and static came up, the sound crackling like a fire. Rancis Got up from his seat and banged on the TV in frustration.

"Come on, work, you piece of junk!" he grumbled.

Rancis sighed and looked at Vanellope, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, Nellie. This never happened before. I'll just go check the satellite real quick," he said.

"No, wait!" Vanellope exclaimed, standing up. "Let me come with you."

Rancis smiled and kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine, Nellie. I don't want any monsters frightening the nutella out of you," he teased, waving his fingers around. Vanellope glared at him and slapped his arms very hard. Rancis chuckled and walked out.

"I won't miss you if you get kidnapped," she called out to him.

"Love you too!" he yelled over his shoulder, closing the door behind him.

Vanellope scowled a bit and sat back down on the couch, her head resting on her fists. She stared at the television and shifted in her seat, sensing a wave on uneasiness. For some reason, she felt a pair of eyes glaring at her intensely, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I hate this night," she grumbled.

She watched the television out of boredom and saw something pop up. She leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature once more. "What the-" she mumbled. Again, the unidentified object pop up, only this time, with more clarity. Vanellope identified it as the person from outside, and immediately shrilled in fear. She scrambled out of the couch and bolt out of the house. She ran towards Rancis and tackled him with a hug.

"R-ran-rancis!" she sobbed out. "Th-the TV!"

Rancis tilted her head and wiped off her tears off her face. "You saw that thing again, did you?" he inquired. Vanellope whimpered and nodded her head rapidly. Rancis sighed and pulled her in a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's nothing. Just your imagination," he said.

Vanellope cried in his shirt, smothering her face in the soft fabric. Rancis took her hand and led her back inside. "Come on. Let's go back inside and forget this whole thing," he whispered

The two sauntered back into the house, closing the door behind them. When the coast was clear Gloyd had crawled out from under Vanellope's kart and brushed off the dirt. "That was a close one," he grunted, stretching out his back. He scurried out to the side of the house and stealthily tip-toed to Rancis's bedroom window. Miraculously, it was open, so Gloyd slipped through the open window and entered in Rancis' bedroom door.

"Ugh, my eyes," he groaned, taking in his surroundings.

Wait. He was getting sidetracked. He was out to prank his target. So getting back into the role, he fixed his suit and straightened his tie, then made his way to the middle of the hallway. Vanellope and Rancis had settled back down on the couch, clutching on to each other. Since the TV wasn't functioning, they deiced to finish the movie on Rancis' laptop. Though Vanellope was safe in Rancis' arms, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was after her. Occasionally, she snuggled closer to Rancis and tighten her grip on him. She didn't know that her nails were sinking into Rancis' flesh, but Rancis didn't want to tell her. He knew she was going through a lot right now. But now, her nails were so deep into his skin that he could feel blood seeping out.

"Nellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Um… your nails are sort of digging into my skin."

Vanellope looked at him and pulled her hand away, looking down at her nails. She saw that the tip of her nails were crimson red, and how Rancis' side were now bleeding. "Sorry, Rancis. I didn't mean to hurt you," she murmured apologetically. Rancis stared at his girlfriend and paused the movie. He swooped her in her arms and made way to the room.

"Come on, Reese!" Rancis called to the pup, who obediently obeyed.

Rancis carried the girl to his room and placed her on the bed. He turned on the lamp and smiled at her. "You okay now, love?" He asked.

Her response was a loud ear piercing scream, pointing to something over his shoulder. Rancis turned around and saw the freaky no face person behind him. "Holy-" he exclaimed, his fist colliding with the other. Rancis tackled the person to the ground and punched it as hard as it could on his face, guts and other places that came to mind.

"Dude, dude, chill! It's just me!" Gloyd's voice yelled out.

Gloyd pulled the mask from his mask and held his hands in defense. Rancis stared at Gloyd for a while, then smashed his face across his face. "So it was you all along? You son of a butterfingers, I'm going to kill you for what to did to Vanellope!" he exclaimed.

Vanellope intervened and pulled Rancis off of him. "Why would you do something like that, you jerk? You scared me half to dead!" Vanellope screamed in his face, pointing to the now shivering puppy. "Look what you did to my poor Reese!"

"Hey, it was funny!" Gloyd chortled. "You should have seen your face, Von Schweetz! You were like 'eeeeeekkkkkkkk' and 'ohmigosh! What is that?'"

"You think that's funny?" Rancis demanded, glaring daggers at the prankster. "I'll give you something funny!"

Rancis walked past Vanellope and once again punch the boy in his face. They had immediately gotten themselves into a fight, but it seemed that Rancis was winning. Rancis smashed his fists into Gloyd's chest and picked his up, escorting him outside. Vanelloep followed Rancis and watched as Rancis brutally tossed Gloyd outside the porch.

"Mess with my girlfriend, and I mess with your face!" Rancis growled threateningly, slamming the door shut.

He turned around and smiled at Vanellope. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently. Vanellope smiled at this gesture and looked at her boyfriend lovingly. The collapsed on the couch and snuggled close to each other

"You okay now?" Rancis asked her.

"Yeah. Only because my boyfriend fought for me," she replied, looking into his eyes. "Where'd you learn to fight like that anyways?"

"Look, I may be handsome and all, but beauty has their limits. I have a side beastly side too, you know," he said.

Vanellope smirked and kissed his cheek, where he was supposedly punched by Gloyd. "Well I like this side of you. I think it's kinda cute," she said.

Rancis smiled and cuddled closer to Vanellope, and the two finished watching the movie together, with Reese watching with them. Meanwhile, Gloyd was limping back home, a smirk on his severely bruised face.

"So totally worth it," he said, before passing out in the Candy Cane Forest.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So liked it? Hated it? In the middle? Send me a review and follow and favorite my piece of work, or even pm me. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing out. Peace!**


End file.
